More Arcobaleno?
by LoveToRead15
Summary: Rumors have been circulating around the mafia about another group of Arcobaleno, turns out there's some truth to the rumors, checker-face has struck again.
1. Chapter 1

**More Arcobaleno? by LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the lyrics.**

**Summary: Rumors have been circulating around the mafia about another group of Arcobaleno, turns out there's some truth to the rumors, checker-face has struck again.**

* * *

_"Some Legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me, _

_Remember me, for centuries._

_Just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history." _

**_-Centuries by Fall Out Boys_**

* * *

o0o

They were gathered.

Seven young teenagers found themselves together in a small establishment, neither of them talked to each other, almost all of them were too weary of the other to be comfortable.

A raven haired Japanese teenager stood by the door of the restaurant, his grey eyes surveyed the others in the room, the teen wore an overcoat with a red armband that read: Disciplinary Committee. The dangerous teen had a reputation for being violent when upholding the law or when someone annoyed him enough to be _disposed_ off.

An indigo haired young man sat at the end of the table, tapping his fingers in the chair, once in a while he would say something, in an attempt to rile someone up, but no one paid any heed, well, the grey eyed teen did. He was well known to be a smooth talker, someone who shouldn't be trifled with, a rising lawyer, and if the rumors were any indication, a very _dangerous_ one.

Across the room a silverette teen sat at the right of the rectangle table, his green eyes never strayed from the mathematical report he was reading, and every now and then he would look up to the brunette sitting at the head of the table. He had a reputation for being a genius, surpassing the greatest mathematician of all time, well, with the probable exemption of someone named reborn, but still he was considered to be a modern day, Albert Einstein.

A Japanese looking young teen sat at the left of the of the rectangle, he wore a baseball uniform, and constantly threw up the ball only to catch it minutes later, the young athlete was a well known figure in the sport industry, as an up and coming baseball star. Already, the teen was breaking records previously thought impossible.

There was a young man in the corner of the room, who appeared to punching nothing, but air, every once in a while he would exclaim the word 'Extreme'.

The youngest person in the room was a dark haired, green eyed, thirteen year old, and even though he was young, he kept resembling a gun before putting it back together, every now and then he would reach into his pocket and unwrap a candy. The young boy was the sole heir to the weapon company his grandfather owned, he himself was known to be very proficient with a gun.

The brunette sitting at the head of the table was reading a report, he was the only one who appeared to be calm, his trouble shooting skills were legendary, among business owners, he worked under his adoptive father, who was an owner of the fourth biggest corporation in the country(Italy) business.

* * *

o0o

As time passed on, they became acquainted to one another, enough that from time to time they would begin initiate a conversation of some kind, never private of course, just about things in general.

* * *

o0o

They stared at their hands, no one was able to say anything, nor were they in any state to stop the hooded man from leaving.

They were babies . . .

The first one to burst into tears was a fluffy haired, brown eyed baby, who held onto an orange colored pacifier.. His papa was going to kill him!

All the others took a moment to regroup himself, the only one not affected as hard as the other was a baby with the brightest green eyes, whose hair was styled in an Afro, and wore a green pacifier on his neck. Perhaps it was because he was the youngest of the group.

After some time, all of them decided to travel together, even the more reluctant baby (who carried the purple colored pacifier), all of them were determined to break the curse put on them.

As they traveled together, they came across many dangerous situations, more often than not it led to violence, and because of that many rumors began to spread, enough of them made themselves known to Vongola Nono, who worried that it could become a potential threat in the future, he was so worried that the man himself sent a team to investigate.

The leader of the team: _Reborn_.

The team: The rest of the original _Arcobaleno_.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Just something that was stuck in my head, figured might as well write it.**

**Read &amp; Review**


	2. Transitions

**More Arcobaleno? by LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: Rumors had been circulating around the mafia about another group of Arcobaleno, turns out there is some truth to the rumors, checker-face has struck again.**

* * *

"_I want to heal_

_I want to feel _

_like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find_

_Something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong"_

_**-Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**_** Transitions**_

* * *

**o0o**

The first time Reborn had heard of the second Arcobaleno he had thought it was a bunch of _bull-shit._

Nerveless, he had kept an ear out, in case there was some truth to the gossip. When his minions, err, _fellow colleagues_, that is, came back empty handed, he dismissed them entirely. Imagine Reborns surprised when he was called into Nono's office, and ordered to hunt down the elusive _group_ (Reborn refused to call them _Arcobaleno_ until he saw them for himself), Reborn was also to inform his fellow Arcobaleno of the situation. They were to handle the situation delicately.

Colonnello had been hearing the rumors, he did work in Mafia Land it was impossible for him not to hear them, but he didn't believe them either, until Reborn himself came.

Lal Mirch had been busy planning a hostile takeover half way across the country, So, when she was told of the recent development she was shocked, and despite herself, relieved. If there was another group out there, who were like them, then perhaps that meant they could get closer to breaking the curse.

Viper or Mammon (as he/she liked to call himself these days), had been easily persuaded to help search for the supposedly second Arcobaleno, partly because he was desperate to break the curse put on him/her, and because he/she was enticed to join in the form of a very hefty sum.

Skull was too afraid of Reborn to not do what he was ordered, so with a heavy heart, he set out in search of another group of Arcobaleno, Skull never questioned it, he reasoned that if checker-face created them for whatever reason, then it wasn't impossible for the man to create another group of Arcobaleno.

Verde refused to join Reborn hunt down an unknown group, Verde had no interest in that, he had never minded being trapped in a baby's body (just annoyed), and he had better things to do at the lab. Reborn had to drag Verde with the group as they traveled.

The surprise came in the form of Fon, a Chinese baby who had a serene feel to him, it appeared that he had his son kidnapped a year ago, and no matter what Fon did he couldn't find any trail of his missing son. Not even through the triad. The 'baby' was heart broken, breaking the curse was the last thing on his mind, and the other felt for him but orders where orders, besides it was more than likely that he would be able to find his son by traveling with them than staying in Namimori, the last place his son had been seen alive. If the 'baby' was able to help with the search of the newest Arcobaleno, well, that was a bonus.

Sadly, Luce, was unable to come and help Reborn, her health wasn't at its best, and she had her own famiglia to run, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to, but she offered to help Fon search for his son, to which the former martial artist agreed to.

* * *

**o0o**

During the first week traveling together, the Arcobaleno ran into a murder investigation, and then to an orphanage. They left it pretty quickly, and no one really paid any attention to it, after all runaways cases weren't a surprise to the local cops.

Lambo, the group quickly found out, knew a lot about being in shady places, he could get his hands on weapons faster than anyone else, he also knew how underground worked, it was a surprise because of Lambo's spoiled attitude towards, well, everything in general.

The one who handled most of the talking was Hibari Kyouya, who always had to curb his violent nature, and always disappeared at times. It would have been Hayato Gokudera or Mukuro Rokudo, but after the 'incident' neither aforementioned people were allowed to. It was laughable that it was the most violent person in the group who was delegated to talking to others, but no one could deny that the baby with the purple pacifier got the information.

Tsuna, as he liked to be called, made plans to travel to whatever destination they had chosen, he handled the groups problems as efficiently as possible.

Gokudera handled the financial problems of the small group, after all, they had a spoiled brat and a lot of people who destroyed private property on a daily basis. He also came up with plans on how to get the money needed, not all of them legal.

It was Mukuro Rokudo whose invaluable skill of making them nearly invisible came to play, they knew that they were bound to catch the attention of someone, but for now it was the holder f the indigo's pacifiers problem to hide the groups tracks.

Sasagawa Ryohei was a surprisingly good medic, if any of them got sick they were left in the capable hands of the yellow pacifier holder.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a gifted con artist, his personality but many people at ease, his easy smile won them over more often than not, and the bay turned out to be very gifted with the sword.

Together they were a formidable team, of course they could be better, but they were still getting use to one another.

Still, they were all happy they had met one another, they felt like they belonged for the first time in their life, it felt like family.

Before this they had been so alone, but now they were family, they looked out for one another, and they were happy.

And before they it half a year had passed.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

**Read &amp; Review**


	3. Missing you

**More Arcobaleno?** by **LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer:** I **don't** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: Rumors have been circulating around the mafia about another group of Arcobaleno, turns out there's some truth to them, checker-face is back, and struck again.**

* * *

**o0o**

The Vongola's Arcobaleno had been traveling for months. The group they were hunting down were good at keeping their location a secret, if they had been anyone else they would have lost the trail that they were following.

As it was, it took them a month to track them down, it led them to orphanage.

The Vongala arcobaleno entered the shabby, rundown building, they did so with great reluctance, soon after the matriarch of the place took them in, it was her job after all. Reborn took the opportunity to interrogate the staff.

Two days later, after a long discussion with the police, and neighboring stares, the Vongola arcobaleno left the area.

"Anything useful? " a green haired baby asked in a flat tone.

Reborn shrugged it off, it was Verde (Reborn disliked the lightning arcobaleno with a passion), but answered anyway. "Nothing. "

Lal Mirch cursed out loud, shocking most of her team.

"So, what do we do? "

Reborn turned to Viper, who was too busy counting money to pay attention to the situation at hand.

"Track them down, Viper." The silent _or else_ was left unsaid.

Viper scoffed but quickly went to work, the mist arcobaleno did not wish not bring upon himself the anger of the sun arcobaleno, he wasn't suicidal. At least he had been payed well before hand.

A few moments later he announced. "North, they are heading north."

The rest gave a nod and started on their journey.

**oOo**

Thevongola's arcobalenobegan to move north, never actually knowing the exact location they were heading too, they often relied on Viper to tell them were to go, and they would be off. It was a constantly changing journey, never stopping in fear of letting their prey get further away from the marks, and throughout it all the Arcobaleno was never able to enjoy the simple luxuries they'd grown accustomed. Reborn had grown into an unbearable mood throughout it all, coffee that was well prepared was something that was hard to come by and impossible to get.

The Arcobaleno was finally able to pick up another detail on the group they were following, they were in Britain, and it appeared that it led into another orphanage. Seriously, what was it with orphanage's that drew the recently turned Arcobaleno's attention?

Viper was the only one who understood, he gave a nod of approval, it truly was a good way to save money.

As the Arcobaleno approached the orphanage, they were surprised that no building was in sight,not even the foundations of a building,no children were in sight. The Arcobaleno went their own way, searching for any relevant information, half an hour later they regrouped, as it turned out there had never been an orphanage, it was a place were families with strong ties to the underworld came to purchase other people, to be more clear on the matter, it was a human trafficking location that was often used as purchase center. The local police had not cared as the is was a poor town, and they didn't have the resources to help, then about two weeks ago seven infants had shown up,and annihilated the mafia family who owned the small town, in half a day nothing was left.

The Arcobaleno were left speechless, but soon resumed their hunt, time was wasting.

**oOo**

Fon was scared, terrified even, his son was missing, he didn't care that his son was already a teenager and more than capable of defending himself, no he was losing his calm and slowly defending into insanity. When he found out his son was missing, he first suspected that it was related to his work with the traid, but when that lead came out with nothing, he gave up that front (there was also the fact that no one step up to claim it as their work and no ransom was asked).

The second thing Fon did was search through his sons contacts, unfortunately but here was no one but the organization his son had created and they knew nothing. Fon searched for possible enemies his son had made throughout his reign in Namimori,it was their he had hit a land mine, most of the local and foreign yakuza wanted his son dead, delinquents, students, teachers, civilians, and the mafia. It seemed that his son had ruled with an iron fist, nothing went passed him, justice was always served, and any crime committed was out to stop immediately, with the party put in prison or killed. Namimori was a crime free town were the rules were followed to the letter, or you suffered the consequences. The list of possible enemies was long and many people had already tried to assassinate his son only to fail. Rebron was impressed with Fons son the rest were rightfully weary.

"What exactly did your son do?" Asked Lal Mirch.

Fon gave a polite cough, "He upheld the peace in Namimori."

The rest of the Arcobaleno stared at Fon in disbelief, well reborn scoffed and letter Leon, but everyone else look skeptical. It was Skull who was brave enough ( or stupid) to actually question the answer given. "No, seriously."

Fons smile became strained. "My son upheld the peace in Namimori . . .albietly in a very violent manner."

Rebron gave chuckle, "Whatever, works right."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for reading, I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes found, Thank you for those of you who have reviewed on the previous chapters!**

**Read &amp; Review**


	4. The Bovino familia

**More Arcobaleno? By LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: Rumors have been circulating around the mafia about another group of Arcobaleno, turns out there are some truths to the rumors, checker-face has struck again.**

**5/20/15**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**The Bovino Famiglia, Guilty Evidence, and Checker-Face.**

* * *

_**"Shall I be joyous or shall I be damned." - Antonio, Addams Family.**_

* * *

**The Bovino Famiglia**

**o0o**

The Bovino familia had always been small, nevertheless they had no qualms of killing off a member that proved or was perceived as weak. Unfortunately enough Lambo Bovino was the talent-less heir of the family, and the only reason he remained as heir was because his mother had the resources and monetary power to succeed in any venture. This only prolonged the inevitable turn of events, as long as Lambo's mother was alive the family would be kind to young Lambo but once that protection was removed he would be dead.

However, that all changed a year ago, Lambo Bovino had gone missing, no one had noticed anything out of the ordinary within the first months, but by the second month the famiglia was searching frantically for him, it wasn't for any newly found concern for the missing boy, no, the bovino famiglia hated the boy excluding Lambo's mother, no it was because the Bovino boss had taken it upon himself to visit.

Suffice, to say the man had not reacted well to finding out his only son had gone missing.

Yet the famiglia kept on searching for the missing heir, no one in the family wanted to face the Bovino boss these days.

Three months into the disappearance of Lambo Bovino the Vongola came to the Bovino Familia headquarters and they wanted answers.

Answers the famiglia didn't have.

The famiglia may have no idea what the Vongola were going on about but there was only one member of the famiglia unaccounted for.

What was Lambo up to? Whatever it was the famiglia wanted no part in it (with the exception of the Bovino boss).

* * *

_**Guilty Evidence**_

**o0o**

During his stay in France, Reborn received a message from one of his various informants, apparently a Bovino child had been nosing around for information on the Arcobaleno, that was all the informant knew besides the fact that this information was acquired in China and payed in cash.

As Reborn looked through the report he couldn't help but notice that whomever had purchased the information on the 'Original Arcobaleno' had been sloppy about it. Still, a threat was a threat, and allied famiglia or not, the Bovino's had been questioned about the incident, nothing substantial had been gained . . . the Bovino famiglia refused to comment further even under pressure.

It marked the first incidents of many.

The second time a Bovino child purchased information on the Arcobaleno, Reborn's informants had been immediately notified, unfortunately when the found the informant, it was in a mental institution, the woman was unable to comment on anything, she was too busy screaming about demonic toddlers, nothing Viper tried could repair the shattered mind.

Once again they question the Bovino Famiglia but they persisted in not commenting further than they had too.

The hunt for the 'Rogue Arcobaleno', as other mafia families were starting to call them (for some reason they seemed to be under the impressions that the Vongola had some type of claim on every Arcobaleno), was going nowhere.

It was early November when Vongola Nono called the Arcobaleno home, it seemed on people's best interest that the people inquiring about the Vongola be dealt with immediately, it appeared that some Vongola agents had come across a mafia group and had been disposed of, the Vongola was weary as well as angry. The Vongola Arcobaleno had been tasked with the investigation.

Most of the time the Arcobaleno read files of possible suspects willing to attack the Vongola family, but the files contained sensitive information, some had detailed counter attack missions attached to them.

That was how Fon stumbled across a file named: Hibari Kyouya.

His son. His currently missing son.

With shaking fingers he traced the stamp that read 'Success', the storm Arcobaleno opened the file with no small amount of trepidation, he skimmed through the file, and once he was done Fon sank to his knees after reading the file, he couldn't believe it, his son had been killed by his allies.

The rest of the Arcobaleno were on instant alert, wondering what led to the calmest member to lose his composure, Lal hurried to Fon's side trying to console him every once in a while she would ask "What's wrong?" or "Fon, talk to us, please.". The rest of the group walked behind Lal with the exception of Verde who picked up the file Fon had dropped, after reading them, he awkwardly gave a cough in order to gain the group's attention.

It was Reborn who turned around toward Verde, "What is it?"

But Verde was looking at Fon in what seemed to be pity, "My condolences."

This time the rest of the Arcobaleno turned toward Verde, silently asking for an explanation. Verde seemed to be uncomfortable with the attention but nevertheless he threw the file at the table, Reborn and the rest read the File's name and understood.

**o0o**

It started simple enough, a phone call and a contract to take down a corrupted police-man, and then everything went downhill from there.

Hibari Kyoya had been investigating the Vongola, it seemed that he had gathered intelligence on a possible spy in his police department (Namimori's Police Department), and wanted to know were the information was going. The young teen hadn't been pleased to learn he had trasspassers on his territory and even less amused to figure out possible crimes done under his rule, but Kyoya had kept on digging until he caught up with the culprits from there the teen had proceeded to _liberate_ the information he needed and discard the bodies. From the information he obtained, kyouya cleansed several moles working for Vongola from Namimori, some survived, others didn't, new regulations were put in place and followed. An intelligence organization was created, no one got in or out without Kyoya's explicit permission, some retired assassins had been able to stay in town and call it home, which was were the current problem expanded, as citizens of Namimori Kyoya had a duty to 'protect' the 'civilian' population from others and themselves, Vongola's agents had tried their hand at getting to these assassins but their missions were always disrupted by Hibari, some were lucky to be alive, if only to be missing a limb. However, after Vongola's connection to Namimori became knowledge to Hibari, the teen ruined any financial stability they had in the town, it was the last straw in Vongola's eyes, and a mission to eliminated the boy had been sanctioned. Every assassin they sent were killed going up against him, until they 'succeeded' to terminate the boy, or at least it was assumed that Hibari was killed in a assassination attempt.

The agent who succeeded was given a hefty sum for completing the mission (as the only remaining member of the two squads sent to eliminate the threat in Namimori), and given a generous bonus, as well as having risen in the Vongola's ranks.

**o0o**

No one knew what to say after that.

"He couldn't be dead! I would know, I would know if my son was dead, and he isn't dead." said the distressed father between silent sobs.

Lal looked at Fon with pity in her eyes "Fon . . . "

Fon sanked to his knees, head shaking in denial, eyes distant, and whispering "He isn't."

"You have to face facts, Fon. your son is dead, the Vongola would have wasted any and all resource to get rid of him, he gave as good as he got but nothing changes the outcome of this. Hibari Kyouya is dead." Surprisingly it was Skull who spoke the complete and utter truth.

Fon lunged at Skull, ready to strangle the cloud Arcobaleno but was held back by Reborn.

"You don't understand! Kyouya wouldn't and couldn't have been taken out so easily, I trained him personally, that boy would rather raze Namimori to the ground than to hand it out to his enemies." sneered the storm Arcobaleno. "Yet, Namimori still stands."

* * *

_**Checker-Face**_

**o0o**

The first time he created the Arcobaleno he did so with a purpose, it the reason he had chosen the most extraordinary the world could possibly offer. Unfortunately thought he couldn't quite bring himself to think of the experiment as successful, no, on the contrary, it had was a complete failure. The sky Arcobaleno's declining health was proof of that. So with this in mind he had once again created another group of Arcobaleno, one that would succeed were their predecessor's had failed

All had one thing in common . . . they all had mafia roots.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, 18, a direct descendant of the first Vongola boss.

Gokudera Hayato, 18, his father is a mafia boss and Hayato himself was a probable candidate for becoming heir of his father's famiglia.

Takeshi Yamamoto, 18, his father had been a hit man before eloping with a mafia heiress named Akina.

Rohei Sasagawa, 20, is the son of a mafioso medic.

Lambo Bovino, 13, son f the Bovino boss, direct descendant to a king of a small nation, and heir to one of the richest family in Europe through his mother.

Rukudo Mukuro, 21, heir to the Estraneo Famiglia.

Hibari Kyouya, 19, son of the storm Arcobaleno and heir to the Hibari Fortune (which included Namimori).

This time he would succeed, they would be perfect, he was absolutely sure of it.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. Hopefully this chapter answered some questions.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews: RustedEagleWings, Kuroi Rin , Guest, Tsukiyozaki!**_

_**Read &amp; Review**_


	5. On The Topic of Blood

**More Arcobaleno? by LoveToRead15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: Rumors had been circulating around the mafia about another group of arcobaleno, checker-face has struck again.**

**March 9, 2016.**

* * *

**On The Topic Of Blood**

* * *

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

The world revolved around blood.

People just had to look closely upon the society that they had created, to be able to see the connection, to see the unspoken truth of the world.

The ugly, horrendous, disgusting truth was that blood was everything.

It was rare that a person would choose a friend over a family member. At least not when financial security and social class were involved.

Companies preferred to hand down their empires to their children, to their blood relatives, to hand down their companies to someone who wasn't their blood was unthinkable.

Famiglias wouldn't be willing to hand down their bloody empires to anyone but blood relatives, you could marry into the family of course, be a descendant of some kind, but never to someone who wasn't related.

The only use one had, when they were 'new bloods' would always be below those of blood relatives.

Truly, 'new bloods' were considered dirty, scum, upstarts who made it to where they were today by pure luck or by dragging respectable members of society astray.

Really there was a lot more truth to the quote "Blood is thicker than water.", than people cared to admit.

It was blood that made Mukuro Rokudo the man he man/ baby he was today. He had drown in his own blood and he had spilled rivers of it. Yet, when his blood was the one that was shed it was acceptable but when the bloods of numerous members of an unpopular famiglia was the one doing the bleeding it was a tragedy . . . he had no words to describe what he felt about the world.

The history of the estraneo famiglia wasn't a simple one. It was created in the Napoleonic Kingdom of Italy, 1805. The famiglia had been small and nonviolent, it specialized in theft and information gathering. As time went on they were recognized among the top tier of families in Italy but it wasn't until 1840 that they were recognized among the five great famiglia's and it wasn't long before the family itself began to shed blood. It was during the 1848 revolution of the Italian states that they showed everyone their brand of ruthlessness, they sold information to both sides, were indiscriminate among whom they killed, sold prized inheritance to anyone with enough money to buy. The famiglia was running on high on their accomplishments, as time went on the famiglia began to take on more challenging missions, but they were satisfied in their positions among the italian famiglia's. The estraneo famiglia may boast their standing in mafia society but they could back it up. Unfortunately, that hadn't lasted long, during the world war's the estraneo had gotten involved in deals that had gone sour at the last minute. The very best of the family member had perished in the front lines or during raids, some had been found other hadn't, the point was that the elite members of the famiglia had perished and all that remained behind were the average members and the children. Sadly, that didn't stop the estraneo famiglia from doing anything possible to regain their former glory, they wanted to be remembered among the great of famiglias, and they would do anything to accomplish it. The possession bullet was created and its devastating effects among other famiglia's was catastrophic, which was why the estraneo famiglia began to drop like flies. Many rival and allied famiglias of the estraneo gathered together in the decimation of the said famiglia, in their eyes the estraneo had gone too far in their creations, and they would not stand the insult. Soon the estraneo were shot the minute they stepped out of their bases. It was then that the famiglia had come to a decision: experimentation. It was unclear who had proposed the idea, but it was important to note that all the famiglia had been in accordance, even the mother's themselves agreed to the decision without an ounce of hesitation. They took the children of the elite first, among them was Mukuro Rokudo, whose mother had taken him directly to the base where he would be experimented without mercy. She had met the scientist at his office, answered the questions asked of her, and left without a backward glance. Within the hour he was confined in a room filled with machines, strapped to a bed, and injected with toxins he couldn't name. He was an experiment for nine years of his life when he snapped he could no longer tolerate it, he wouldn't tolerate it. The voices in his head kept getting stronger, but their was one among them that was more ruthless than the rest, that craved the blood of the scientist, that desired the annihilation of everything that was the estraneo. Mukuro named him _other_. It was _other_ who gave him strength, it was _other_ who would whisper the weakness of the scientist to him, and it was _other _who planned the great slaughter of the familgia.

Oh, the joy that he had felt when he had teared into _each_ and _every_ adult responsible for the death of the children. He slaughtered them. The few that manage to survive the initial confrontation were tortured slowly, he had savored every scream they made, he made them suffer beyond anything imaginable.

Sometimes he still dreamed of their tortured screams.

In the end it wasn't any other famiglia that rid the estraneo of this world, it was an estraneo that destroyed the estraneo famiglia.

Mukuro was infamous in the mafia circles, not because he had slaughtered his family (thought it had a huge part in it), but because he got away with it.

The Vendice had nothing on him, at least nothing concrete to jail him for, not after the intervention of the _other_. The mafia world was in an uproar about his apparent freedom, add insult to injury, he became a lawyer in both circles of the world. Not that is say's much since both were infinitely corrupt.

Yet, no one had asked him how he did it, did they? No one knew anything of the events that led to led to the demise of his family. The true reason for the demise of the Estraneo famiglia.

But wasn't it interesting that Hibari Kyouya had a huge part in it?

* * *

**LoveToRead: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
